House of Hades
by 27lablover
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus and they must work with the other crewmates of the Argo II to close the Doors and put Gaea back to sleep. Will they do it in time or will Gaea raze the world?
1. Percy

Percy:

Falling, falling, falling. Percy hadn't fallen this long since he jumped off the St. Louis Arch. He now held both of Annabeth's hands in his and she was squeezing the life out of them. She buried her head in his shirt and they braced themselves for impact.

"I love you," said Percy and Annabeth looked up.

"I love you, too," she said and then they hit ground and tumbled in opposite directions. Percy heard Annabeth cry out and a muffled crack in his tailbone area. He unwillingly took a sharp intake of air and resisted the urge to curse every god he could think of. "Annabeth?" he croaked into the darkness.

"Percy?" Annabeth responded, groaning. Percy attempted to get up and winced loudly. He had badly bruised or possibly broken tailbone.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. It was obvious that she was getting panicked.

"Coming" he said and crawled towards Annabeth's voice. His hand reached out, feeling for her, and found her face.

"Ouch!" she said.

"What?"

"That was my nose Seaweed Brain! I think it's broken," she said. "Okay," said Percy, "Hold on." He took out Riptide and unsheathed it. In the dim light that the Celestial Bronze gave, he could see Annabeth. Her face was covered in blood and more was flowing steadily out of her nose. She had managed to prop herself up on a crushed car and she was picking cobwebs out of her hair.

"Is anything else broken?" Percy asked. She moved around a little bit and said,

"I don't think s- oh! My hand is broken." Percy looked down at Annabeth's hand. Was it _supposed _to be at that angle? He didn't think so.

"What about you?" she asked looking him up and down and seeing how gingerly he was kneeling.

"Oh, um, I'm fine. My tailbone's a little busted though," he said, acting like it was no big deal, but really the pain was making him short of breath.

Annabeth frowned and then said, "Remember that thing Grover taught us? Whenever we get into situations like this?" Percy gave a small smile remembering how serious Grover had been about it when it sounded somewhat silly.

"Yeah," he replied, "Wasn't it like 'Step One: Look for immediate threats' or something?" She nodded and they started looking around. There were damaged cars everywhere, like some vehicle graveyard. Then Percy remembered Annabeth's ankle and the reason why they were here.

"Annabeth!" he whispered, suddenly alarmed.

"What?" she said, turning her head around like she expected something to pop out. Percy supposed it was possible. He pointed down to her ankle and, immediately, her spine straightened.

"Cut it off!" she cried, tugging at it.

"Huh?"

"Tartarus! You are so slow sometimes!" she grabbed Riptide and began furiously cutting the web that had dragged them into Tartarus. When she got it off she sighed in relief. She took the silky rope and pulled a little of it towards her.

"What are you doing?" Percy demanded. Arachne was on the other end of that line for Hade's sake!

"Do you know how _strong _that is?" she asked excitedly, "It could come in handy."

"Annabeth!" he protested.

Her eyes widened and she immediately stopped and cut the other end of the piece.

"We need to go," she said.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Anywhere but here. Arachne could find us any mo-" That second, Arachne jumped out from behind nearby blue truck. She was one of the most horrible monsters Percy had ever seen, and that was saying something. She had a face of a once-gorgeous woman, but with sharp, black feelers and thin, needle-like teeth. The rest of her body was one of a giant black widow, one of the most venomous spiders in America.

"You thought you could get away, daughter of Athena?" she asked in her scary voice. "If I go down, you go with me." Then Arachne noticed Percy.  
"Oh and you brought a friend," she sneered, "A son of Poseidon no doubt. Maybe I'll kill you quickly because your father and I both have rivalries against Athena."

She started to move towards Annabeth, teeth bore.

"No!" shouted Percy and grabbed Riptide. He thrust it into the abdomen of the monster. He drew it out and in between slashes yelled, "I-will-not-let-you-touch-her!" He hit her repeatedly like a piñata until she was nothing but a pile of dust. Annabeth threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. They kissed and Percy made Annabeth face him. They were nose-to-nose. "We're going to make it," he assured, "We're a team, remember?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Jason

Jason:

How could this happen? How could Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus? It just wasn't fair! Leo had explained what happened with his fortune cookie and couldn't stop beating himself up about it. In fact, everyone onboard felt that it was their own fault. Frank scolded himself about not turning into some giant eagle or something and saving them. Jason felt the same way; he could have flown Annabeth up and then Percy if he was paying attention. Hazel was furious with herself. She kept yelling things that probably would have gotten her paddled in her time. She thought that she could've made some minerals pop out and form a platform or something. Even though Leo, Piper, and Coach Hedge couldn't have helped them, they still were grieving. Nico, the new addition to the group, was missing them terribly. He and Hazel had compared their Hades/Pluto senses and decided that Percy and Annabeth were not dead… at least, not yet.

Jason had his little issues with Percy and Annabeth, but really, they were really good demigods…and friends. And Argo II _had _to save them. If they didn't, well, Jason really didn't want to know what would happen if they didn't. Eventually they had formed a plan: they would find the House of Hades, close the Doors of Death, and save their friends. Oh, and settle things with the Romans of course. It was a big task, like a _really _big task, but they could do it. Jason knew they could. They were sons and daughters of Olympian _gods _for Pomona's sake! So they were set out to Greece. Jason was in his bedroom when he heard a light knock. Piper came in. Gods, she was beautiful. He _still _couldn't figure out what color her eyes were and he had known Piper for almost a year now.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Hey," she replied and plopped down next to him on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked. She shrugged and they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think we'll make it?" she asked suddenly. Jason turned and faced her.  
"Yes, I 100% believe that we will make it," he said and then told her what he'd been telling himself a lot lately. "We're going to find the Doors, close them, and save Percy and Annabeth, no matter what." Piper stared at him and said,

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ah, come on, Beauty Queen, I'm not Leo," he said perfectly mimicking Leo's voice.

"I heard that!" shouted a voice below them. Jason forgot that Leo's room was right below his.

"Okay, Lord of the Universe," Piper snickered and Jason wrapped his arms around her.

At dinner that night, Leo proposed a "breakthrough" in his research with the scrolls. "Okay," he said, "Prepare yourselves to be blown away in the radiation of total demigodish awesomeness!" Fortunately, Leo was back to his old, slightly annoying, self. Jason hated him being depressed like he was. Leo had something behind his back, but before taking it out, he said,

"This was brought to you by Wonder Bread, courtesy of giants." Jason groaned; yup, Leo was back. Then Leo said, grinning, "This is a You Can't Burn Me Production produced by Leo Val-"

"Leo!" Piper protested.

"Fine, fine. I give you: The Amazing Bow and Arrows!" he exclaimed and brought out a bow and quiver. Everyone stared in silence.

"Umm, Leo," Frank said, "Sorry to bust your bubble, but I think that was invented a _long _time ago."

"Ha! Ancient people _wish _they had weapons as cool as this!" said Leo, "This has a Never Miss feature, arrows that are so sharp they can pierce the hide of a _drakon, _a shooting range of a mile, explosive tips on some, _and _you can program it to play your favorite song when you shoot it!"

"Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet, and what now?" Frank said. Leo beamed with pride,

"Its best feature," he said.

"Wouldn't the music attract the monster's attention so it would move out of the way?" asked Hazel.

"Or attack?" added Piper. Leo's shoulders slumped.

"I guess you can put it on vibrate," he grumbled. Then his face lit up again,

"Did I mention that it can change colors?"

"Okay," admitted Frank, "That's kind of cool."

"Once, twice, SOLD to Frank Zhang since no one else has a bow for their signature weapon!" Leo exclaimed. He handed the bow to Frank.

"And my next lot for auction," started Leo.

"Is he always like this?" Hazel asked Piper.

"Nah, he just drank one too many cups of coffee today," replied Piper.

"I have a highly developed club!" Leo continued, "With special features such as wood-type changing, extra thorns, a growth button, baseball bat disguise, and sound effects. Any bidders?" Coach Hedge's hand shot into the air and he looked around at everybody else like he was thinking _anyone else bid and I will whack you with my bat. _No one else raised their hand.

"Once, twice, and SOLD to the crazy satyr!" Leo shouted. Coach grabbed it and held it so possessively that Jason thought he might whack anybody who came near it.

"And that's all the awesome weapons I have for tonight. Come back in a few days and I'll have more!" finished Leo and took a bow. In spite of everything, the group of demigods clapped and laughed. Dinner was actually somewhat enjoyable for once since Percy and Annabeth…left. Leave it to Leo to cheer people up; even in times like this. Everyone went to bed except Jason who volunteered to stay on guard.

"Night, Sparky," said Piper before going to her bedroom.

"Night Pipes," he replied with a small grin. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Got this, Lightning Boy?" asked Coach.

"Yeah," Jason replied. Then he looked out to sea. Personally he preferred air, but now he saw why Percy enjoyed the water. He stared at the rolling waves and thought the thing that everyone else was thinking:

_Where are you, guys?_


	3. Annabeth

"Promise."

That what was Percy had said. It comforted Annabeth and they sat there for a while, Annabeth lying in Percy's arms. Percy said that he would stay on guard while she slept. She didn't really have a dream, there was just a voice in her head saying _beware, beware_ over and over again. _Beware! Beware! BEWARE!_ Annabeth snapped awake. "Percy!" she cried. Percy flinched.

"What?" he said, alarmed.

"Percy, there's something wrong. There's something really wrong."

"What?" Percy asked. Annabeth scanned her surroundings and realized what was so wrong. Arachne's dust pile was gone.

"Arachne," she murmured. Then she turned around to Percy. "Trivia question: where do monsters go when they are killed in Tartarus?" she asked him. Percy's face paled and he answered, "Tartarus. Oh gods, Annabeth. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight," Annabeth said, "We can do this. We have to do this… for the world." Percy nodded,

"Of course," he murmured then he shot up straight, "Gaea." Then Annabeth heard it, too_. You will not die in Tartarus, my pawns_, she said, laughing. _No, no, your blood shall still be spilled on ancient stone and you _will _awaken me. _

"Shut up," Annabeth and Percy said together.

"Okay, we need to move. We only have so much time to save the world," said Annabeth.

"What about your ankle?" Percy asked. Surprisingly, the bubble wrap cast had survived the fall.

"I don't know. I lost my crutches," Annabeth replied. Percy frowned.

"One second," he said and disappeared behind a few cars. Annabeth was left with nothing. Percy returned with a backpack and… a two-seat bicycle. Great. They were going to save the world on a bicycle built for two.

"What's in the backpack?" she asked.

"Food and a blanket," he grinned, "Looks like someone was going on a picnic."

"And how will biking help my ankle?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh- uh. Hold on one sec," Percy replied and left again. When he came back, he held two evenly sized boards. "Wha- la," he said and mockingly took a bow.

"Alright, Dr. Jackson," Annabeth joked, "Fix me up."

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

Annabeth hated bicycles. She and Percy had searched the other cars looking for useful things. They had found a first aid kit, water bottles, a swiss army knife (yay), matches, flashlights, extra batteries, and granola bars. They put every thing in the backpack which had peanut-butter sandwiches in air-tight bags, 2 giant bags of chips, a veggie bag, assorted fruit, a box of Oreos, and more water. Whoever packed that bag must have been hungry.

They were bouncing along the ground which must have been obsidian or basalt because it was pitch black, as was most of Tartarus. Annabeth had tied the flashlight to the handlebars of the bike with silk string to make light. It was a pretty big flashlight and allowed them to see 6 feet in front of them. Just in case though, Percy rode slow so they wouldn't, say, fall into a ravine. They had been at it for an hour now, and Annabeth finally said, "Let's rest." They set up a camp and Percy made a little fire.

"Where in the world did you get wood?" Annabeth asked him.

"I grabbed more when you weren't looking," he said smiling that troublemaker smile that Annabeth had come to love, "A demigod should always be prepared, right?"

"I'm surprised, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

"What? At me?"

"Yes. That and the fact that we haven't been attacked by monsters aside from Arachne."

"Hmm," Percy said, "Maybe Gaea is telling them to lay off. That or we're the luckiest half-bloods in the world."

"Sure we are," Annabeth replied and punched him in the arm playfully. He snorted and opened two water bottles. He handed one to Annabeth and toasted,

"To surviving the endless pit of death."

"Cheers," Annabeth giggled. They ate some granola bars and washed it down with a little water.

"Alright," Percy said, "Let's hit the road." They biked more and more and Annabeth found herself almost wishing that they met a monster along the way. Unfortunanatly, the saying goes, "Be careful what you wish for." and that's exactly what Annabeth wished she had done.

There was a giant snake slithering behind them.

"Oh gods," said Annabeth, "Pedal faster! Pedal faster!"

"Why?" asked Percy and turned around. "Apollo's lyre!" he shouted, "What _is _that thing?" Annabeth was thinking alng the same lines.

"I don't know," she shouted, "Just go faster!"

"I'm tryi- oh crap." Percy said...They had a flat tire.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey peeps! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I just started school so I'm kind of busy. Anyway, the point is THE GOVERNMENT IS THREATENING TO SHUT DOWN WEBSITES LIKE AND INCLUDING FANFICTION! This is totally injust considering that all we're using this website for is to express ideas and unleash imagination. We're not in it for the money! Are we?! **

**Now! WHOEVER AGREES that this is TOTALLY INJUST and NEEDS TO BE PUT TO A STOP, go to **

** .gov (slash) petition (slash) stop-sopa-2013 (slash) LMzMVrQF **

**THis is totally ridiculous and we have the RIGHT to express our creativity and share it with the world. Now who's with me? If you are, sign the petition RIGHT NOW! We have less 16,000 more to go until the deadline of September 21st. So spread the word! Post this on your profile, include it in your stories' author notes, PM people, or do anything you can think of. **

**Here's some info from the website:**

**_In 2012 the Online Privacy Act was brought forth to congress to be passed which would have negatively affected everyone on the internet as a whole. The people fought back and it never happened. Several times now since then it was revised under a different title with changes and tweaks to the wording to again try to get it to pass without the general public knowing about it. Each time it was found out, and then repealed._**

**_Here we are in 2013 and again dealing with a portion of SOPA, this time the streaming of copywritten works is at the forefront of this particular law to be. If a particular stream contains any copywritten material of any sort the uploader and creator of said content can be found guilty and automatically placed in prison for years on felony charges._**

**_Let's end this for good!_**

**You see? This is BAD NEWS! But we can help prevent it! Just go to the website, sign up, and sign that petition! Tell me in a review or a PM if you did it and I shall reward you with an extra long chapter if I get at least 15 people to do that. **

**So for the people who usually skip to the end instead of reading the whole thing, here's the bottom line:**

**GOVERNMENT MIGHT SHUT DOWN FANFICTION**

**YOU NEED TO HELP**

**SIGN THE PETITION AT THE WEBSITE ABOVE**

**REVIEW STATING THAT YOU SIGNED IT**

**IF I GET 15 REVIEWS LIKE THAT I WILL REWARD YOU**

**SPREAD THE WORD AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE**

**Got it?**

**#fanfictionforever**


End file.
